Going Under
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: Caí bajo por ti, mi amor... Debiste haber entendido que te hubiera dado todo... Si tan sólo me hubieses amado.


Going Under

Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido la idea, pero sin embargo, aquí estoy. Sentada en ese Bar. Pensando… sí, pensando en ti, pero no creas que en cosas bellas.

De pronto, veo en una pantalla la próxima canción a cantar en el Karaoke… y, sin dudarlo, me pongo de pie, tomo el primer micrófono que veo, y me subo al escenario… a cantarte a ti, mi ex amor… pero no precisamente una canción romántica.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**Fifty thousand tears I've cried**

**Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me**

**Going under**

Ya no recuerdo cuántas veces me hiciste llorar. Pero esta fue la última. Ya lo verás.

Yo confié en ti… Yo te amaba. Y tú también, según me dijiste. Pero todo era una mentira. Ahora me he dado cuenta, ahora he abierto mis ojos… y no es demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself**

**Maybe I'll make up for once**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

Para dejarte atrás.

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

Estoy cantándote a ti, Robin, sólo a ti. Oye bien lo que estoy diciéndote por medio de esta canción… es todo lo que me has hecho sufrir. Ambos conocemos la letra, ambos sabemos lo que quiere decir… ahora sólo queda que tú lo entiendas.

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

**Always confusinf the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trut myself anymore**

¿Crees que muero por ti? Moría, sí, pero eso fue antes. No mucho tiempo atrás, pero eso no significa que no te dejaré abandonado.

Al principio no avanzaba nuestra amistad. Era uno de tus mejores amigos, tal y como los otros; no había nada peculiar en mí. Pero luego ocurrió lo de mi padre… y empecé a tenerte más aprecio… Un aprecio que se convirtió en amor antes de que yo me diese cuenta y pudiera detenerlo.

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through**

Te diste cuenta. Y ya no fuiste el mismo. Me sonreías en los pasillos, me mirabas de manera diferente… y una noche en que me encontraste desvelada, me dijiste "te amo". Y yo fui tan ciega… que te creí.

Nos besamos aquella noche. Mi primer beso. Mi primer amor. Eras tú, Robin, sólo tú.

A veces me tomabas de la mano, y me decías que estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad. Yo reía… ¡¡y seguía creyéndote! Hasta había olvidado que Starfire te quería, y que tú también a ella. Aún hoy no me explico cómo pude creer todas esas dulces palabras que me susurrabas… por Dios… no me duele admitirlo, ¿quién podría amarme?

Es cierto, todos somos amigos… pero amar es algo distinto.

Adelante, mi ex amor, grita todo lo que quieras, desmiente lo que te aseguro… ya no soy la tonta de antes. Ya no te creo. Vete con Starfire; tú no mereces a alguien como ella, pero sin embargo, Star aún te quiere.

Y yo ya no.

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me I'm so fay away**

**I won't be broken again**

**I've got to breathe I can't keep going under**

No moriré por ti. Nunca más me dejaré llevar. Lo nuestro no fue amor; quizá no pasó de un coqueteo. Tengo que admitir que soy inocente, y que tú… tú eres muy buen actor.

¿Cómo me di cuenta de todo? No lo sé. Empecé a verlo en tus ojos. Nunca te quitaste el antifaz, pero eso no impedía que yo sintiera tu mirada. Algo me decía que no eras sincero. Alguien me quitó la venda de los ojos… y qué ironía decir que quizá fuiste tú.

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through**

¡Vaya! Acabas de entrar al Bar, y te quedaste petrificado al verme cantando. Es una lástima que no llegaras antes; de verdad hubiese querido que me oyeras. Que oyeras lo que te canto. Pero como dije, ya conoces la canción; sabes que si estoy cantándola, es por ti. Lo nuestro se terminó; lo siento…

Adiós. Seguiré en tu equipo, pero mi corazón ya te marcó con una cruz. Y es que sé quién eres, y ya no me engañas más.

Ay, ay, ay… no debiste jugar con mi corazón. No debiste engañarme… No tenías porqué hacerlo.

Pero no te culpo; yo también fui muy tonta.

Pero no volvamos atrás; yo tengo un futuro, una vida, y tú también. ¿Qué más da?

**Going under**

**Going under**

**I'm going under**

Sonreí, como si quisiera demostrarte que seguiré adelante con mi vida como si no hubieras existido. Y es que eso pienso hacer.

Me bajé del escenario.

¿Qué les pareció? No defiendo a una pareja ni odio a Robin, es sólo que escuché "Going Under" y me llegó esta idea. Dejen reviews… y cuéntenme.

**«--Mili--»**


End file.
